Die Liebe einer Veela
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Fleur liebt ihren Bill über alles...


Die Liebe einer Veela

Leise betrat Bill Weasley sein altes Zimmer im Fuchsbau, welches er sich mit Fleur teilte. "Schläfst du schon?", flüsterte er, woraufhin er ein leises "Nein" als Antwort bekam. Seine Freundin lag, zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, auf dem Bett und hielt sich den Bauch. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr und murmelte einen Heilzauber, woraufhin sie erleichtert seufzte. Das schwere Englische Essen verursachte ziemlich schlimme Bauchschmerzen bei ihr und in Sachen Heilzauber war sie wirklich eine Niete. Bill hingegen hatte durch seinen Beruf als Fluchbrecher reichlich Erfahrung damit.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte der Weasley leise und strich ihr sanft über das silberblonde Haar. "Ich wollte nicht, dass sie noch mehr sagen...", erklärte die Veela. Sie hatte am Morgen, als sie vom Laufen wiederkam, genau gehört, was Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermione über sie gesagt hatten. Wie sie gelästert hatten, dass das Essen für sie zu schwer war, dass es ihr manchmal zu kalt war… Und sie hatten sie nicht mehr bei ihrem Namen, sondern nur noch "Schleim" genannt. Es hatte sie ziemlich verletzt, doch sie würde nichts sagen...damit würde sie ihnen nur in die Hände spielen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Stolz heruntergeschluckt und sie sagen lassen, was sie wollten.

Bill seufzte. "Sie kennen dich eben noch nicht.", erklärte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass es keine Entschuldigung war. Seine Freundin nickte nur und kuschelte sich etwas näher an ihn. Es gab nur einen Grund für Fleur das alles zu ertragen...und dieser Grund hieß Bill Weasley. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass sie für ihn auch seine Familie und die vielen Sticheleien ertrug.  
Bill nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Womit hatte er nur so eine wundervolle Frau verdient?

2 Jahre später

Bill Weasley sah traurig auf die wunderschöne Frau, welche noch, an ihn gekuschelt, schlief und seufzte leise. Er liebte Fleur und genau deshalb konnte es nicht so weitergehen. Es war die erste Vollmondnacht gewesen, seit Greyback ihn angegriffen hatte und auch wenn er sich nicht verwandelte, war ihm klar, dass er gefährlich geworden war. Er würde nie mehr so sein wie früher. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gebeten die Nacht in seinem alten Zimmer im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, da niemand wusste, was genau Greybacks Angriff für Auswirkungen gehabt hatte. Sie wollte ihn die Nacht nicht allein in Shell Cottage verbringen lassen, auch wenn er dort immer noch Fleur an seiner Seite hätte. Sanft strich er der Veela über den Kopf, was sie aufwachen ließ. Offenbar hatte sie doch nicht so fest geschlafen, wie er gedacht hatte. "Guten Morgen, Schatz.", sagte sie noch halb verschlafen mit ihrem typisch französischen Akzent. "Guten Morgen, Fleur...", sagte er, bevor er die Worte sprach, für die er sich hasste.

"Fleur, ich möchte, dass wir unsere Verlobung lösen..." "Bill...warum?" Die Veela setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte ihn geschockt an. "Schau dich doch mal an, Fleur!" Er deutete auf ihren Körper, welcher voller blauer Flecke war. "Bill, das kann man heilen!" "Und was passiert das nächste Mal?! Ich kann das nicht Fleur. Ich will dir nicht noch mehr weh tun..." "Du hast mir nicht wehgetan Bill." Sie hatte die blauen Flecken noch nicht einmal bemerkt gehabt. Außerdem bekam sie ziemlich schnell blaue Flecken. Merlin noch eins...wenn sie nach den Aufgaben vom Trimagischen Turnier nicht geheilt worden wäre, hätte ihr Körper wohl die gleiche Farbe gehabt wie ihre Uniform...

"Ich habe dir wehgetan. Ich bin ein Monster! Und genau deswegen will ich die Verlobung lösen. Du solltest nicht mit jemandem wie mir für dein ganzes Leben zusammen sein müssen.", erklärte er ihr.  
Die Veela atmete tief durch. "Bill, wenn du die Verlobung wirklich lösen willst, dann schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mich nicht liebst!"  
Bill senkte den Kopf. So sehr er sie auch anlügen wollte, er konnte es nicht. Fleur hingegen griff nach seiner Hand. "Bill, schau mich an…" Der Weasley hob den Kopf und die Französin sprach weiter. "Ich liebe dich Bill. Und du bist kein Monster. Du bist der wunderbarste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und du hast mir auch nie wehgetan! Weder heute Nacht, noch in der ersten Nacht…" Sie hob eine Hand und strich sanft über die Narben in seinem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich...Und es ist mir egal, ob du diese Narben hast und dass du gegen Vollmond etwas wilder wirst. Die Narben sind nur ein Beweis deines Mutes...du hast mit Fenrir Greyback gekämpft um andere vor ihm zu beschützen! Du bist immer noch der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam." "Aber..." "Kein aber." Die Französin schmunzelte etwas. "Außerdem, wer sagt denn, dass deine wölfische Seite nur schlecht ist? Ich kann endlich wieder Steak Bleu kochen..." Bill konnte nicht anders...er musste lachen. Gestern beim Abendessen hatte er bemerkt, dass er bei Vollmond durchaus eine Vorliebe für ziemlich rohes Fleisch hatte, was für Fleur durchaus ein Vorteil war.  
"Und außerdem...heute Nacht war auch ziemlich gut...", erklärte seine Verlobte grinsend, bevor sie ihn küsste.

Was weder Fleur noch Bill wussten war, dass jemand den größten Teil ihres Gesprächs belauscht hatte. Einzig die Flasche, welche Fleur, mit einer kleinen Nachricht daran, ein paar Tage später bekam, bewies, dass sie jemand gehört hatte. Auf dem Zettel, der um den Flaschenhals hing, stand nämlich: "Für Vollmond. Davor einfach wie Lotion benutzen und es gibt keine Flecken." Fleur wusste nie, wer ihr die Flasche und das dazugehörige Zaubertrankrezept geschickt hatte, doch seit dem Tag, war Bills gesamte Familie freundlicher zu ihr.


End file.
